


Miraculous Tales: Series Bible

by JED1



Series: Miraculous Tales [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And I didn't even have everything I WANTED in it, Just a 'series bible' of sorts, Mostly becuase my author notes got longer than the actual chapter, Not a fic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JED1/pseuds/JED1
Summary: Just a general collection of my headcanon-thus-canon-for-this-series-informationDoing this mostly because my author notes were getting away from me and I wasn't even able to have all the info I WANTED in themSo, yeah, this here be boring stuff....Unless you like research and 'So if you break down the numbers and identify the train seen in panel then you can extrapilate that in Action Comics #1 Superman's abilities were-'





	1. Fanwork Canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reorganized the order of chapters of the Series Bible so that fanwork canon was the first chapter and fandom terminology/statute of limitations on spoilers was the second. Originally, 'Baseline abilities' was the opening chapter

#  **FANWORK CANON**

These are things that have become canon in my series that either  
A: are anticanon (break canon with the main show)  
B: are in that grey area where there’s nothing in the show that CONTRADICTS THEM but nothing that confirms it 

This chapter is only MOSTLY ‘spoiler free’. That is, you can read the information given in this chapter before you read ANY of the fanfics in my series, and none of the plot points, plot twists, etc will be spoiled… But this is also information that you should probably know BEFORE reading the series to avoid confusion. HOWEVER, there are spoilers for the canon TV series, comics and webspecials - and spoilers for the canon show tend to show up here. If you do not want ANY spoilers for the canon show, WAIT TO READ. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  * **Season 2 and Backstory/History** : ( _Spoilers for Season 2 CGI show and Miraculous Adventures Comics as of August/September 2017_ )
    * I started writing this series when Season 1 was still airing, before Pier Noel, the Miraculous Adventures comics and before Season 2... Actually before ANY of the Season 2 spoilers and hints and before we knew we'd be getting 'main line canon' comics.  
This is important because it meant I had to come up with my own kwami origins and world history/backstory.  
Origins and world building that the Miraculous Adventures Comics and spoilers for Season 2 have gone in TOTALLY different directions in.  
Which left me with a choice. Do I go back and edit/change my fics and my world building to maintain canon compliance... or do I go AU wit these elements?  
I debated for more than a month, then finally decided to go AU
  * The Kwami origins ( _WHAT they are, how they came into existence, WHO the kwamis are, etc_ ) are COMPLETELY AU from canon. In my series the kwamis are not 'abstract concepts', but instead GODS - from various cultures, locations and religions - captured and bound by ancient Chinese sorcerers to the many Miraculi. Plagg outright STATES that he is a god ( _of destruction, bad luck, chaos and death_ ) in Madame Mort and this theme continues and is reinforced/restated throughout the series.  
And they are BOUND. Bound to loyalty, bound to aid, bound to alliance, with whomever wears/wields their Miraculous.
  * The world backstory/history likely is more AR than AU, the changes I will have/create/keep will likely overall be small and mostly hailing from my AR/AU changes to kwamis and kwami/miraculous origins.
  * I will be going AU with the 'additional powers' seen in recent spoilers - those extra powers DO NOT EXIST in my universe - and odds are most of the kwamis introduced in my series either simply won't exist, or will be VERY different from what has been shown thus far... plus I'll likely be ADDING some new kwamis as I go.


  * **The Spoken Word:**
  * This takes place in France and every human character speaks FRENCH unless otherwise specified. The Kwamis are actually NOT speaking French but instead the magic of their ‘being’ translates it to the primary language of their Chosen. 
      * Related to this: I have the characters use the French words for mom/dad/mother/father, the occasional word/phrase that has some shade of meaning that would be lost transliterating to English ( _such as ma chérie_ ) as well as French titles:  
M. – Monsieur _(older man_ ),  
Mme. – Madame ( _older woman_ ),  
Mlle – Mademoiselle ( _younger woman)_ and  
Mdu – Mondamoiseau ( _younger man_ ).  
While I know that mademoiselle was stricken from legal documents in France; that did NOT happen in the Miraculous Tales ‘universe’. Instead the old/archaic term for young man ( _mondamoiseau_ ) was reintroduced to legal documents and has slowly been filtering its way back into main stream society.
    * **Kwami(s) and Akuma(s):** While I know the word Akuma is Japanese and thus the plural form is actually akuma... in both the french and english dubs, there are a few instances of the kwamis and other characters using 'akumas' as the plural form and it's what I use here. Kwami is more of a grey area because it's splicing together a latin-base word from either french or english (quantic) with a japanese-base word (kami). I don't know if we've ever heard the plural form of kwami used in the show ( _Altough Astruc has used kwamis and akumas in interviews_ ), BUT, given that 'akumas' is used as the plural form in the show I figured it was likely that kwamis was the most likely plural form in the Miraculous universe.
    * **The Ladybug and the Black Cat:** When words like ‘ladybug’, ‘the black cat’, ‘the butterfly’, ‘the peacock’, ‘the fox’, etc are seen, the words are being said in ENGLISH rather than in French. Chat Noir also is using English when he says ‘My Lady’.
  * **Appearances** : The characters have their canon builds, heights and coloration of skin and hair... To a degree.
    * **Height:** I watched the series, looked at the few 'character model' charts that have been released to the public and made a [scale chart](https://pre00.deviantart.net/1d7a/th/pre/f/2017/069/0/e/fullcasthieghtchart_by_jedi_sheng-db1seia.png) for the entire named cast (as of Season 1) based off their MOST COMMON height. I scaled the adults to each other, then the kids to each other, and then I used common kid/adult interactions to scale the kids to the adults.  

    * **Builds:** The character's builds/appearance is what we see in the canon show. Marinette is not super buff, Adrien is not severely underweight, Alya is curvy, Nino is lanky, Kim is buff like an athlete, Ivan is buff like a weight lifter/wrestler, Alix is bitty but buff, etc. 
    * **Hair color:** Marinette's hair is actually black, rather than blue. Alya's hair is fully auburn rather than having brown roots (this one hails from inconsistent character model and her name meaning scarlet).
    * **Clothing:** Unlike the canon series, the characters are wearing DIFFERENT CLOTHES every day, although their clothing style remains very similar to their canon outfits ( _Mari likes capris, t-shirts and blazers; Adrien likes jeans, t-shirts and an over shirt; Chloé likes tight fitting clothes with a jacket; etc_ )
    * The Kwamis use their webisode 'chibi' builds rather than the build we usually see in the canon show, as well as having [other design differences](https://orig00.deviantart.net/7d4c/f/2017/255/1/1/alt_canon_kwami_designs_by_jedi_sheng-dbg3kw9.png).  

      * That is, their proportions are essentially normal CHIBI proportions rather than the super massive heads. They have chibi hands instead of flippers, Nooroo has normal butterfly wings and antennae, Tikki has a ladybug elytra and wings instead of a bustle, Plagg and Wayzz lost their 'alien antennae', and a myriad of other changes; some small, some big.  

      * Nooroo uses female pronouns, and Dusuu will be using male pronouns when the peacock Kwami is eventually introduced.
  * **Those Chosen:**
    * **‘Miraculous Restoration’:** In [chapter 16 of Mnemosyne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039542/chapters/18966283), the 2nd fic in the series, I held a vote to see what – if anything – I should change the name of the ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ ability to. ‘Miraculous Restoration’ won by a landslide and thus the ability name was changed in my fanfic series.
    * **The Glamour:** While I know Astruc has stated that there is no magic protecting the identities of the duo in the canon series, that is not the case in THIS series. Instead there is the Glamour, which is primarily/most strongly in effect when they are ‘suited-up’. The Glamour effectively short circuits the part of the brain tied to facial, body and voice recognition. People can see them, and make highly accurate statues and pictures, but they can’t really recall EXACTLY how they look/sound when not looking at a source image/the person in question. ( _It’s sort of like a softer version of the Silence from Doctor Who_ ). It also prevents cameras or other recording equipment from recording ‘properly’, and can even go so far as the ALTER what is seen/recorded. While the Glamour does extend its protection when the Chosen are not suited-up, it is not as effective, although it is MUCH stronger when the kwami risks being seen/noticed. Any statue, image or costume that is ‘close enough’ to the real thing can and will trigger the Glamour. Yes this means that people who see LB/Chat on TV or on a poster will have the Glamour kick in, the statue in the park near Marinette’s home has the Glamour affecting it, and even Chloé’s Ladybug costume can trigger it to a degree. On a side note that actually means that Alya's plan to look at people's faces through the cutout of the ladybug picture - which is accurate enough to trigger the Glamour - would have worked and Marinette got very, VERY lucky that she was not present when Alya did that.
    * **Active Powers and Passive Powers:**
      * **Active Powers:** The two abilities that a Miraculous User has access to when transformed. One is a 'weaker' ability, the second is a stronger ability. The stronger ability is the one that triggers the 'timer'. Ladybug's two abilities are Purification - her weaker ability, and Creation - her stronger ability. Chat Noir's two abilities are Vanquish - his weaker and not yet used counter to Purification, and Destruction - his stronger ability. These abilities can ONLY be accessed while transformed.
      * **Passive Powers ( _transformed_ ):** A suite of 'passive' abilities that the Miraculous users gain while transformed, usually tied thematically with their kwami's 'animal'. Chat Noir's 'cat' traits are an example of this.
      * **Passive Power (main):** A single power that the Miraculous User has 'access' to even when not transformed, which remains so long as they are bonded to their Kwami/Miraculous. For the Ladybug, it's supernatural good luck for herself. For the Black Cat, it's supernatrual bad luck for those around him. For the Turtle, it's longevity/slowed aging.
    * **The Suits, the Kwami and 'Quantic':**
      * **The Suits** grant those who wear them limited invulnerability, super strength, faster reflexes/speed, and limited ability to manipulate the laws of physics - either conciously or subsconciously - for ALL users. Some might be stronger than others ( _the lion is one of the strongest Miraculous Chosen_ ), some faster, some more nimble, some better able to bend the laws of physics, etc.
      * **The Kwami and 'Quantic'** : Astruc has stated multiple times on his twitter that the kwamis are inhabiting/inside the Miraculous when they are powering the suit (with Tikki being in BOTH earrings at the same time 'cause of Quantic'). We've seen direct evidence to back this every time the duo transforms, as well as in Lady Wifi, when Plagg materializes FROM THE RING. This does mean that the kwamis are NOT 'the suits' themselves, instead they are simply a power supply and source of magic-material... which means that even if the suits were damaged, the kwami themselves would not have any injury carry over when they power-down/de-transform.
    * **The Lady’s Color:**
      * The color of the light/magic that occurs when Ladybug transforms or uses her special abilities is RED and white, rather than PINK and white. This one is minor, it’s just me being an annoyed artist/old woman. The Ladybug’s themed colors are red, white and black. Pink has no place THERE ( _Mari can wear nothing but pink and paint her room nothing but pink, that is 112% awesome, it’s just that Mari’s love of the color pink should not extend to changing the color scheme tied to the Ladybug ^^_ )
  * **The Akuma**
    * **Akumas-the white Butterflies:** While I know Astruc has stated in his twitter that the white butterflies we in Papillion’s lair are normal butterflies, that is not the case in my fic series. ...for once thing that would be a lot of very dead butterflies because there is no FOOD or WATER for them in there, and they're kept in the dark until Papillion has the window open up. In my fic series the white butterflies that we see are ALSO Akumas ( _Japanese fire spirits_ ), they are simply Akumas that have not yet been charged with negative energy. An Akuma that Ladybug purifies returns to Papillion.
    * **Akumas – purification?:** While Akumas are charged with NEGATIVE energy by Papillion, this does not make them evil, no more so than lightning. ( _Well, most lightning, as there are rare positively charged bolts of lightning_ ). Ladybug captures the Akuma and charges it with POSITIVE energy until it is returned to its usual ‘neutral’ state. THIS is why the Black Cat cannot deal with Akumas. The Black Cat’s ‘equivalent’ to Purification charges a target with NEGATIVE energy, which would not ‘return an Akuma to factory settings/neutral charge’.
    * **Akumas – a different look:** A strong piece of Anticanon is that each Akuma takes on a UNIQUE appearance after a potential Champion accepts Papillion’s deal, and will retain that appearance until Ladybug ‘purifies’ it. The Akumas that wait around Papillion look the same as in the show ( _faintly glowing white_ ), the charged Akumas that Papillion sends out look the same ( _black with purple markings_ ), and the purified Akumas look the same ( _faintly glowing white_ ). BUT the Akuma that appears after a Champion’s Talisman is destroyed will always have a unique appearance. It was an idea that [Meggymoohoo](https://meggymoohoo.tumblr.com/post/142210483470/what-if-the-akumas-kept-the-appearance-of-the) of tumblr came up with, and as an artist I ADORED it and, with her permission, have used the idea here.  

  * **The Butterfly's Champions:**
    * **Akumatized/Akumatization:** Those who have had an item possessed by an Akuma and have accepted Papillion's deal. They have been 'akumatized' and the process is referred to as 'akumatization'.
    * **Champion:** The 'proper' name for those who have accepted Papillion's deal and been akumatized. (An akuma refers ONLY to the butterfly spirits, not the supervillains.
    * **Talisman:** The object/item that the akuma possesses that becomes the focal point/source of a Champion's power and allows them to remain akumatized. Breaking the Talisman forces the Akuma within to retreat and the Champion to stand down/depowers them
  * **Handedness:** Characters who are either canonically dominate in one hand or the other, or whom I've headcanoned as northpaw/southpaw 
    * **Marinette** is left-handed - with Marinette this has a minor impact on things done as Ladybug. While Lucky Charm and Miraculous Ladybug/Restoration are canonically done left handed, in the show LB STARTS 'Purification' with her right hand ( _running her left index finger over the yoyo_ ), spinning and throwing the yoyo with her right, the yoyo swipes from right to left... and then when the Akuma is showcased in the yoyo it's left orientated, and LB withdraws and catches the yoyo with her left hand, and holds the yoyo in her left hand as the akuma is released. 
      * I'm not the best at making gifs, but here's one I threw together where I horizontally flipped the part of the capture where LB is using her right hand so that she's using her LEFT the whole way through... and also color corrected the background from purply-pink to red... oh and the akuma shown is Dislocœur's. ( _And as I said, she uses her left for Lucky Charm and the Miraculous Ladybug/Restoration as well_.  
  
at some point in the near future I'm going to be going through my fics to double check that I have her southpaw... I realized that she was using her left hand for half of the capture and all of the charm/reset after publishing Sans Sheriff... as well as her using her left hand a LOT in other scenes
    * **Chloe** is left handed - this one is apparently confirmed in a tweet, but I haven't been able to find said tweet. As 10% of the population is leftie/southpaw, in a class of 14 kids, that's 1.4 who should be leftie... I tend to err on the side of generosity with 'minority' statistics, hence there being two lefties in the class.
    * **Nathanael** is cross-dominant (3% of the population, hence only one kid). That is he can use both hands, but due to the way his brain is wired he can really only do certain tasks with each hand. He writes and does technical drawings (like of Chloe's bracelet) and other 'left brained' things right handed, and does most of his drawing and artistic things (and other 'right brained' things left handed. This one hails from what we've seen Nath doing in the BG.
    * **Adrien** is right handed - again, apparently confirmed in a tweet somewhere and lots of scenes support it, although he has taught himself to sign his signature with his left hand in an act of 'defiance'... When he autographs things with his left hand it isn't 'really' his signature after all is his mentality.
    * The rest of the class is right handed/northpaw.




	2. Statute of Limitations on Spoilers & Fandom Terminology

#  **Statute of Limitations on Spoilers**

Spoilers have always been a point of debate for fans/fandoms. Some people love them, some hate them, some have mixed feelings on them. Given that Thomas Astruc is strongly against spoilers, the Miraculous fandom - overall - leans more on the side of 'no spoilers', or so it seems to me. 

That said, given that this is a fanfic series and I like to USE canon information as much as possible... that means that spoilers are a thing that can and will show up in the fic proper, my author notes, or even in the comments section.  
So I have a fairly sharply defined Statute of Limitations for this... I will state here, as clearly as I am able, how long I will post spoiler warnings... after that period of time has passed, there will NOT be spoiler warnings posted.  
That is, a period of time after a spoiler or some type of information has been released where after said amount of time has passed I will NOT be putting spoiler warnings in my tags, and when I will stop putting spoiler warnings in my comments. The only exception to this are things/people that have not shown up in the canon show who may end up showing up in my fics before they do in the show, THAT will continue to get spoiler warnings until the thing/person shows up in the show proper. Please note this spoiler warning ALSO APPLIES TO THE COMMENTS. After a certain period of time, I will not be tagging spoilers in the comments and thus there may be spoilers IN said comment 

  * **2 Weeks for Webisodes/Official Youtube/Astruc released Info:** Spoiler Warnings will be put up for Two Weeks after a webisode ( _be it the webspecials, the flash animation webisodes or the upcoming web-chibi episodes_ ) has aired, a video has been posted on the official youtube site, or Astruc posts information or answers a question on one of his official sites such as Tumblr or Instagram... After two weeks have passed, there will be NO spoiler warnings for information/scenes/plot/etc revealed or shown in the webisodes, 
  * **1 Month for Official Episodes or Comic Issues:** Spoiler Warnings will be put up for One Month after an episode or comic is officially released for public consumption... For the episodes this one month counter starts when ANY official media releases episodes, no matter what the country of origin... This is important as Netflix has stated they intend to release Season 2 in two thirteen episode 'binges', and it is possible that other countries might release their episodes earlier or later. That means that the one month limitation will apply to all 13 episodes due to Netflix. For the upcoming comics, which look to be coming out once a month, I will stop posting spoiler warnings for any information/plot points that I use from them one month after the comic is published.
  * **2 Months for 'Special' Episodes:** I am - at the time of this posting - no longer posting spoiler warnings for the Christmas Special/Pire Noel, and should the Halloween Special, Shanghai Special and live action movie ever be released, I will post spoiler warnings for THOSE for Two Months after they are released.
  * **6 Months for Zag/Zagtoon and Convention Spoilers:** Spoiler Warnings will be put up for Six Months after Zag/Zagtoon releases spoilers, general information, answers questions, posts images of new toys/characters/etc. This one is both seperate form the '2 week official' and so long predominately because many fans seem to dislike spoilers in this fandom, and as a result dislike Zag's release of spoilers... So I will try to respect the desires of said spoiler-hating-fans by tagging spoilers from Zag/Zagtoons and Conventions for Six Months.
  * **:**
  * **:**



* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

#  **FANDOM TERMINOLOGY**

Terminology that I use in my notes and comments, put here for ease of reference. 

Many of these terms are a bit ‘old school’, however I tend to still use them as many of the older terms allowed for more precise/fine/clear definitions of some terms that, in modern fandom, have come to have VERY broad definitions. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As it shows up in my tags, yet are not common parlance in most fandom terminology...

 ** _Canon_** – Things explicitly shown/stated in the source material. (Sam Winchester knows a lot about plants and can shoot a gun. Joe Morelli’s car blew up and nearly took Janet with it)

 ** _Apocrypha Canon/Authorial Intent_** – Things explicitly stated by the creators of the source material to be canon, but did NOT show up, or was not made clear, in the canon material. (Dumbledore being homosexual, the identity and location of several of the clans in Gargoyles, etc). 

**_Cherrycanon_** – cherry picking parts from canon that you enjoy. Usually applied to the older fandoms that have multiple timelines/canons (such as Transformers, where you have the 80s toon, 80s comic, IDW etc. Having Nooroo be female as she is in the Korean dub, rather than how he is male in most of the other dubs) but can apply to any source material. Often seen in conjunction with Anticanon. 

**_Anticanon_** – Breaking or ignoring either a single or small number of canon events or elements but otherwise holding true to canon. A minor character death is ignored. That really, REALLY, stupid line that you feel was totally OOC wasn’t said, that canon fact that contradicts common sense or other canon totally is dropped. (‘Oh everyone Goliath and company ran into was totally speaking English on the World Tour’ and ‘they totally spoke modern English in 900s SCOTLAND’. NOPE. Nope nope nopiety nopenopenope)

 ** _Probacanon_** – Things that are IMPLIED by the source material’s creators but not stated outright, apparently comes from the creators but is not from a fully trusted/verifiable source, and/or that have so much evidence supporting them and nothing at all that contradicts them that they very well may BE canon, but it is not outright stated or shown to be canon in the source material or by the creators. Note that if this is contradicted or debunked by ANY of the creative team such as producers, actors, artists, writers, etc… IT IS NOT PROBACANON. It doesn’t matter how popular the theory is or how much you want it to be canon, if it is negated in any way it is headcanon/fanon/AU. (Prowl and Smokescreen being Praxians due to mold-sharing with Bluestreak. Nino’s family being from Reunion, from Astruc’s twitter page. Also the Nino’s family being from Morocco, which only has a screenshot of a privately answered tumblr-mail, which some fans consider non-verifiable. Conversly, Destiel, which has had members of the creative team debunk it over the years, is NOT probacanon and instead is headcanon/fanon/crackcanon/AU depending on who you ask… and please note I SHIP Destiel and really love said ship.)

 ** _FanworkCanon_** – Things explicitly shown/stated in a fanwork series, making it canon THERE. (Alya’s father was a Nurse, Juleka likes music and is good with computers/coding, Rose wants to paint everything in Paris pink, etc. are examples of FanworkCanon in my series) Many things that are my headcanons/etc for the series are FanworkCanon for obvious reasons.

 ** _Headcanon_** – a fan created theory that is both NOT contradicted in anyway by canon and is at least partially supported by canon/apocrypha. (The Thunderbirds being numbered in order of construction)

 ** _Heartcanon_** – a fan created theory that is NOT contradicted by canon, but is not necessarily supported by canon/apocrypha… and the rules for ‘not contradicted’ are a wee bit more lax. (Marinette, while excelling at combat games, is actually average-at-best at other game types, such as RPG)

 ** _Fanon_** – a fan created theory that is so popular/well known that it is often mistaken for, or treated like, canon.

 ** _Crackcanon_** – I know it’s not gonna happen, YOU know it’s not gonna happen and it’s completely left field… but good lord is it FUNNY and silly and soooooo much fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _UA/Universe Alterations_** – Pretty much canon universe, although there are some very small changes. The art or story could fit into the mainline canon with little to no difficulty. ‘What happened off camera’ or ‘a day in the life of the janitor’ and the like. ( _Madame Mort is a solid UA. Mnemosyne and Sans Sheriff are also UAs, although they have started edging toward an AR_ )

 ** _AR/Alternate Reality_** – Set in the canon universe but it’s a retelling in some way. Perhaps one of the leads is not present, perhaps an important even didn’t happen/happened differently… ‘For Want of a Nail the Kingdom was Lost’ stories fit in here. May steadily head off on its own path and later introduced canon facts/events may not appear/be worked into the AR. ( _Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy starts as an UA, but is an AR by it's end. The rest of the Miraculous Tales series is a solid AR_ )

 ** _AU/Alternate Universe_** – Elvis has LEFT the building/here be dragons. The fanwork is not set in the canon universe or massive swathes of canon have been disreguarded. Coffee Shop AUs, ‘no powers’ AUs, ‘Bad guys are good and good guys are bad’ AUs, etc.

**_ For Want of a Nail, the Kingdom was Lost _ ** – A very popular type of trope for plot, where a single small event ( _a blacksmith missed one nail in a horse’s shoe and/or did not nail the shoe correctly so the nails are falling out_ ) leads to a series of changes that eventually results in a completely different outcome ( _Because the nail was lost, the shoe was lost. Because the shoe was lost, the horse founders/falls. Because the horse falls, the messenger is thrown. Because the messenger is lost, the message was not delivered. Because the message was not delivered, the Ruler was not warned. Because the warning was not given, the battle is lost. Because the battle is lost, the war is lost. Because the war is lost, the kingdom is lost._ ).  
I’ve had a few ‘nails lost’ in the first three ‘episodes’ of this series, and ‘the shoe was lost’ at the end of Sans Sheriff. Some ‘nails’ were subtle, some not. In Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy the story officially upgrades to ‘the Horse was Lost’, and then it’s good-bye UA, hello AR.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. Baseline Abilities of Miraculous Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is still an OLD version of this data, and actually is not accurate anymore, but I have not yet had a chance to do the research and re-write this:  
> 

While the duo ARE pretty darn near invulnerable, it’s fairly obvious that they aren’t COMPLETELY invulnerable/impervious to harm… if nothing else, the fact that they’re worried during long falls or when they take a heavy hit ( _or dodge to AVOID said heavy blows_ ) indicates that there ARE limits to what the suits can counter. I tend to headcanon their abilities as basically ‘action comics number 1’ superman’s with some extra inertia/phsyics bending.

Superman's original powers mainly consisted of super-strength, super-speed, super-senses, and invulnerability. As described in _Action Comics_ #1 (June 1938): "When maturity was reached, he discovered he could easily: Leap 1/8th of a mile [200 meters]; hurdle a twenty-story building...raise tremendous weights...run faster than an express train... and that nothing less than a bursting shell could penetrate his skin!".

This means that, in my series at least, the duo can:

*Leap 200 meters( _656 feet_ ) in a long jump ( _that’s just shy of a USA city block_ ) which… actually is within their canon abilities as we see them making long jumps of about that distance fairly often

*Jump just over 60 meters( _196 feet_ ) vertically ( _again, within their canon abilities, given how we’ve seen them leap atop buildings without assistance from their tools_ )

*In Action Comics 1, Superman is seen lifting a late 30s Buick overhead, putting the upper limit of the weight he can lift at about 4 to 5 tons ( _probably could manage up to 6 with an adrenalin rush/panic_ ). They likely can only manage the LIFT part at the 5 ton range, no throwing of the item… As the mass drops down, they’d be able to start throwing said object… the lower the mass, the further they can throw it. And again, this fits within the duos canon limits.

*The ‘express train’ that Superman is seen outrunning is without a doubt a 4-6-2, likely a Light Pacific as they were the fastest/generally considered ‘Express’ trains of the time. Which puts the sprinting speed at 120 km/h ( _75mph_ ). 

*The bursting shell is interesting, as it is FAR lower in invulnerability than we’re used to thinking of Superman. We’ve seen the duo hold up against a ‘grenade’ from the Mime, as well as take some HEAVY kinetic impacts from vehicles or getting thrown across the city ( _and pinballing off things_ ). So like Golden Age Superman, they likely would easily hold up to normal bladed weapons, bullets and smaller artillery ( _or the kinetic equivalent there-of_ ); but they can be injured or even killed by larger/heavier weaponry or say a speeding train. This protection OBVIOUSLY extends even to areas not covered by the suits ( _Chat hits his head against a car in Climatika and we’ve seen similar ‘uncovered areas get hit’ events happen in canon_ )

*They also have, in my verse at least and SEEM to have this in canon, limited inertia manipulating/physics bending abilities that seem to be dependent on their FOCUS. Sometimes they’ll take a hit and barely be budged. A moment later the same blow will send them flying. Basically they can absorb/counter a surprising amount of kinetic energy, but the ability is directly dependent on them paying attention and USING said ability ( _they have to be prepared and THINKING ABOUT IT in order to get use out of it_ ). If they don’t think about it/use it then they don’t get any kinetic manipulation ‘bonus’. Think of this like jumping into a pool of water. If you just jump in or are thrown in, you’ve got a good chance of landing ‘flat’, maybe even a belly flop or back flop. If you’re paying attention and know what you’re doing, you can do a controlled dive.

*The physics bending is also what allows them to pull of limited Prince of Persia wall running, by the by, and is why Ladybug can pull off many of the stunts she does with her yoyo without injury and so on and so forth. A lot of the ‘little’ things the duo do are all tied to the kinetic control.

*They obviously have their special powers on top of this ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*ALL Miraculous users share the same level of invulnerability from their suits. That is, each can take the same amount of physical damage when suited up. The OTHER abilities, however, vary. The Black Cat and Ladybug pretty high on the scale in all four: jumping, strength, speed and kinetic manipulation. Some of the other miraculous might be stronger, or able to jump further, or be faster, or be able to manipulate the laws of physics better… but none of those will be better in all four categories than Ladybug and Chat. ( _And none have special abilities that are near the same power level as Creation and Destruction_ ). Basically the others might be specialized and be stronger, or faster, or able to fly or the like… but they’ll have other stats ‘lower/weaker’ than the ‘lead’ duo.

These are their abilities/limits in my series. I’ll be doing my best to insure that they never jump farther than they ‘should be able to’, don’t lift more than 4/5 tons, and their invulnerability holds up to the ‘right’ kinetic payloads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I also have some general ‘limitations/weaknesses’ for the suits 

*The suits do not grant them full invulnerability to being cut either… both were obviously certain that both the Mime’s AND Darkblade’s swords ( _and Animan’s Trex teeth_ ) would slice through their suits( _although with animan that also could be the teeth AND the psi of it’s bite strength_ ), and it’s quite possible that there have been times they’ve gotten injuries ‘off camera’ that are shaping their reactions/estimated limits 

*This fits with how Hippolyta, canonically a previous Ladybug, is killed in 99% of her mythos… that is she killed when Herakles stabs her. If a bladed weapon with enough force behind it ( _or of magical source_ ) CAN get through the protection of the suits, then that would explain her death. ( _Also… I wonder if Herakles was collecting/stealing multiple Miraculi… the old animatic shows a LION ring that is separate from the Black Cat ring after all, it’s quite possible that each of his legendary tasks was him collecting one miraculous per task. It’s also possible that despite the implication that he was a Black Cat that Herakles was a holder of the Lion Miraculous and no other… which would tell us what skills the Lion grants… super strength with a spear/sword weapon_ ) 

*they’re also vulnerable to any gas based ‘attack’, as there doesn’t seem to be a filter for what they breath ( _which also means drowning is a reality_ ). If we go of Herakles, they can also be killed by absorbing poison via their skin. Drinking/eating something that is poisoned or drugged will also likely work on them. They might be more RESISTANT to these various elements then a normal human however ( _the poison was supposed to kill Herakles in the original myths, instead is simply drove him mad_ ). Someone superstrong might be able to choke them/crush their throat, but if you could cover their mouths/nose you could suffocate them that way.


	4. Weekly Schedule and School Year Calendar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly Schedule  
> and  
> School Year Calendar

#  Weekly Schedule

  


Okay so there was a LOT of calling French family members, a lot of researching and a lot of making sure that things matched up with canon AND with off-hand comments I’d had characters give.  
The proceeding schedule is based off the one(s) my French family members had/remembered from their time in Collège.  
( _Edit: And then modified when I found out that PE, Option and Tech are TWO hour long classes, and the school day ends at 5:30, not 4:30… Called up the family and there was much face-palming and ‘oh yeahs’… apparently it’s such a norm NO ONE THOUGHT TO TELL ME that those three were TWO hours instead of the 1 hour everything else was. I changed the class order a bit to fit with this new information, as well as with links to actual Collège schedules that I was given. Thanks Soryenn!_ )  
Please note that this IS modified from reality so it will work better overall in the fics, it’s CLOSE to reality, but I have fudged with it a wee bit – mostly simplifying it/altering where breaks fall, etc. Small things so far as I know. 

The proceeding schedule is based off the one( _s_ ) my French family members had/remembered from their time in Collège, now with Soryenn's wonderful added/corrected data. 

  * 4 one-hour and 1 half-hour French Lit classes each week. 
  * 4 one-hour and 1 half-hour Maths classes each week. 
  * 3 one-hour Foreign Language 1 classes 
  * 3 one-hour History, Geography and Civics classes ( _each one gets one per week, so that each topic gets full coverage_ ) 
  * 2 two-hour Option and Technology course ( _each one gets one per week_ ) 
  * 2 one-hour Biology classes each week 
  * 3 two-hour PE classes each week 
  * 2 one-hour Foreign Language 2 classes each week 
  * 2 one-hour Art and Music classes each week ( _each one gets one per week_ ) 
  * 2 one-hour Physics and Chemistry classes each week ( _each one gets one per week_ ) 



For the Option Course:

  * **Adrien** and **Chloé** take Latin ( _Chloé doesn’t take it because of Adrien but because her father insisted, and has been taking it her full four years at Collège. Adrien takes it at his father’s orders like Chloé, and had Latin courses during his time homeschooled as well. Both are highly fluent in Latin and speak it/write it FAR better than anyone else in the class, and have been speaking it with near ‘native level’ fluency for YEARS now-Yes, they are assigned for the Latin project together, and in fact their project has much higher standards then the rest of their Latin Class classmates are given._ ) 
  * By weird chance, the only Option Course taken by any of the 181 family members who TOOK an option course in Collège was Latin and/or Ancient Greek. And none of them could remember what the other option courses were ( _and everyone else is either too old for the current system to apply, or too young to be going to Collège_ ). Uh. Help? What are some of the common option courses in French Collège?  
( _Edit: Thanks to Soryenn, I’ve been told that some of the Option courses are Sign, Extra Art or Music courses and Regional Languages. So Now I just need to sort out who gets what_ )
  * Nathanaël takes an extra Art course 
  * Nino and Juleka take an extra Music course 
  * Stiiiiiiiill working on everyone else. 



For Foreign Language 2:  
Italian: 4, Arabic: 2, Russian: 1, German: 3, Spanish: 4 

  * **Marinette** and **Adrien** take Italian because with that and English they’ll speak the 3 ‘home’ languages of the places where fashion week occurs ( _Marinette takes it by choice, Adrien takes it by his father’s command_ ). **Nathanaël** and **Chloé** take Italian as well ( _Poor Mari doesn't get to be in the same group as Adrien in THIS class... *pats the poor bitlet*_ ). 
  * **Nino** takes Arabic to connect with his Father’s Moroccan side of the family ( _His mother’s side is from Réunion, which is also where Nino was born and lived until he was 5 or so_ ). **Alix** takes this course as well ( _by the by, am I the only one that headcanons Alix’s family as Egyptian? Mostly because Alix’s dad and brother both remind me of Rami Malek, as well as all three of them reminding me of my cousin and her family, who are Egyptian, plus the whole Pharaoh business_ ). 
  * **Alya** takes Russian because she thinks it’d be cool to speak it ( _read: her mom knows Russian and reads recipes in Russian to make people think she’s cursing-something MY Dad does IRL_ ) 
  * **Sabrina, Juleka** and **Max** take German 
  * **Rose, Kim, Ivan** and **Mylène** take Spanish 



~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
I'll be working the new animated webisodes and the upcoming hand-drawn comics into the timeline/where they fall in the episodes as I sort said factors out ( _As all official sources state that the webisodes and new comics will be canon and in-line with the main series_ ).  
Please note that I refer to the CGI shorts such as 'Marinette and Alya' and 'Adrien's Letter to Ladybug' as Webspecials, not Webisodes. I use Webisodes ONLY to refer to the new flash-animated shorts. 

  * **Season '1A'**
    * 1a01- Origins 1: The Ladybug and the Black Cat
    * 1a02- Origins 2: Stoneheart 
      * Repetition (Flash Webisode)
    * 1a03- Climatika 
      * Marinette and Adrien (Miraculous Secrets Webspecial)
    * 1a04- The Bubbler
    * 1a05- The Pharaoh 
      * Marinette in Paris (Miraculous Secrets Webspecial)
    * 1a06- Lady Wifi
    * 1a07- Timebreaker 
      * Chat Noir as seen by Marinette (Miraculous Secrets Webspecial)
      * Ladyblog (Miraculous Secrets Webspecial)
    * 1a08- Copycat
    * 1a09- Rogercop
    * 1a10- M. Pidgeon
    * 1a11- Pire Noël (Christmas Special)
    * 1a12- Evillustrator 
      * Adrien’s Letter to Ladybug Webspecial
    * 1a12- Dislocœur 
      * Marinette and Alya (Miraculous Secrets Webspecial)
      * Marinette's Double Life (Miraculous Secrets webspecial)
    * 1a13- Princess Fragrance 
      * The Notebook (Flash Webisode)
  * **Season '1B'**
    * 1b01- Horrificator 
      * Adrien’s Double Life (Miraculous Secrets Webspecial)
    * 1b02- Pixelator
    * 1b03- M. Mime
    * 1b04- Black Knight 
      * Marinette & Fashion Webspecial
    * 1b05- Animan
    * 1b06- Puppeteer 
      * Homework Essay (Flash Webisode)
    * 1b07- Guitar Villain
    * 1b08- Reflecta 
      * Busy Day (flash Webisode)
    * 1b09- Kung Food
    * 1b10- Antibug
    * 1b11- Gamer
    * 1b12- Jackaday 
      * Inspiration (Flash Webisode)
      * Madame Mort
      * Mnemosyne
      * Sans Sheriff
      * Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * 1b13- Volpina 
      * Shadowhawk
      * My Birthday (Miraculous Secrets Webspecial)



  


# School Year Schedule 

AGain, this comes from a TON of research and many, many, MANY calls to my rather massive family and going 'okay so-' a loooooooooooooot. That said, this isn't 100% accurate. For one thing, I purposely fudged with the dates 'Fashion Week' occurs on so it was a bit more... regular then it is in reality. Also some of my family had the holidays end on monday and school start on tuesday... but others had it where school STARTED on monday. And a few of the 200+ actually live in Paris, so somethings, like the 2-3 weeks the shops take 'off' int he summer are 'Well it seems to happen but we're all jewish and the delis and the like that we frequent don't so... I dunno?'  
From there, I just put the episodes where they SEEM to fall, where they HAVE to fall (Heartbreaker) or just what seems to make the most sense thematically. I also did my best to work the webisodes in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Season 2 Spoilers: October 10th, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to come back and edit/lengthen this chapter when I have time, but RL is REALLY busy for me at the moment.

A: really glad to see that I was right about Chloe being Queen Bee ( _honestly it was the fact that she WAS a classroom ‘Queen Bee’ and the honeycomb/bee theme seen around her all the time that initially made me think she’d be the Bee Miraculous Holder… then we started seeing bits of what she’d look like… my assumption is that ‘Amber’ is the name of the earlier version of Chloe that seemed to be friends with Marinette in the old art work, rather like Felix is a precursor for Adrien_ ). I was already intending to give her a redemption arc in my series, and I look forward to seeing how the canon handles it. Hope we get a name for the Bee Kwami soon ^_^ *is currently using Mylitta/melissa as the name MEANS Bee AND is tied to worshiping a Bee god 

B: …Wow. I actually called it on Alya being Volpina! ( _Seriously, I was talking about how she’d be perfect for Volpina on my Tumblr months ago and how the body shape in the leaked image we could see fit Alya’s bodytype, and how they weren’t showing us the hair/skintone and so one and so forth… Plus, Alya is VERY sly and cunning…_ ). LOVE her design-although I WISH Alya had the SASH, and Trixx is such a perfect name for a Fox. Kinda sad the name is ‘Volpina’(italian for vixen) and not Renarde (French for Vixen) as Volpina is now associated with the Akuma!version both in-verse and out. 

C: I don’t know if my calling the NAME of the Peacock Miraculous Holder is a case for surprise or not, given that Paon is just the French word FOR Peacock ( _which is why I was using it_ ). I wonder what the etymology of Duusu is ( _and he looks like quite the emotional type given the huge smile, the crying and the RAGE pose… I’m using ‘he’ for Duusu cause he’s got the tail feathers and vibrant blue and such… peahens are DRAB. Yes, I know there are female pronouns on the character image, but seriously... peaCOCK, not peaHEN. And guys should be allowed to be flashy and showy just like girls._ ). …I still want Nino to be the new Paon and am hoping that the image we saw is of a PREVIOUS Paon, not the current/to-be ^_^ 

D: I’m really worried about the total lack of mention/images of Chat, especially when combined with the ‘Civil War’ hints that were dropped earlier. I’m really hoping the writers don’t go the ‘easy’ route and have Chat become a villain ( _willingly or Akumatized_ ) next season. :/ I love the doof, and I love the relationship he has with Ladybug and the others… just… *shrugs* Plus, I tend to dislike the ‘established kind person becomes villain and the heroes must fight/save them’ because it’s almost never done WELL and tends to destroy characters and character arcs left and right :/ 

E: *Sighs* Okay, look. I get ‘girl power’ and the like, and I LOVE that Ladybug is the ‘boss’ of the team and obviously the LEAD character in the show. I love that she is very kick butt as a hero and civilian. That’s cool. But for me… Ladybug ALREADY borders on overpowered/sue territory worryingly often. She rarely messes up(thankfully she owns up to it when she does), she’s a designer of note for both clothes and art to the point where world-famous Gabriel Agreste compliments her and she’s on a first name basis with Jagged Stone, is apparently so good a gamer that she makes the other two best gamers in the SCHOOL look pathetic( _I love the fact that she’s a gamer, but Adrien was apparently good enough to just beat Max… and Marinette WIPES THE FLOOR with him… That… no, it should be harder for her to beat Max and Adrien should have at least been a CHALLENGE_ ), and apparently has three special powers ( _lucky charm, miraculous ‘reset’ and de-evilize_ ), has never been hit in canon by an akuma’s ability, outright states that she’s better than Chat, doesn’t get tossed around as much AND is apparently getting several more power-ups next season with the Pearls… one of which includes breathing under-water, another is breathing IN SPACE, another is UNLIMITED LUCKY CHARMS. Just. No. Dial it back, guys. You don’t NEED to make Marinette this powerful to empower her. You certainly don’t need to ADD MORE abilities. If a male character was like this, there would be complaints and rightfully called a Sue on occasion. …I just don’t get the mentality of this, I guess. To this old woman it ends up feeling like they’re saying that in order for a girl to be equal she… has to be over the top better… and… No, she can be EQUAL, she can have FLAWS and LIMITS… she can try to find unique/clever ways to use her abilities rather than having extra abilities added on. *huffs* I don’t know. Waaaaaaaaay back when I wrote DC fanfics (over 30 years ago) I would tone Superman AND Clark Kent down SO MUCH, strip away 80-90% of his abilities and take Clark down a few notches too. Batman and Wonderwoman as well. Same thing with most of the Marvel characters. I dislike over powering characters. I LOVE having them be clever with what they have. 

So… stating this now. If you see something that you don’t like below, you are under no obligation to either agree or continue reading my series. It’s 120% cool. You do you ^_^ 

For MY SERIES:  


  * Lucky Charm and Miraculous ~~Ladybug~~ Restoration are actually only one ability: Creation. Summoning Lucky Charm sets off Ladybug’s timer ( _although the item WILL stay materialized until it’s used in the ‘reset’, even if it’s lost and forgotten/not used for years or longer, AND Marinette can summon another Lucky Charm after Tikki has recharged, even if she hasn’t used the previous Charm… this one actually seems to be canon thanks to The Bubbler_ ). Ladybug HAS to use the Charm to trigger the Reset. And while she doesn’t have to touch anything to restore it, she also has only the vaguest, subconscious, control over what Lucky Charm summons AND what is restored. ( _ ~~Also I am seriously debating using the Korean name for this, BTW… It gets confusing as to which I’m referring to… the person or the ability. An issue that would be solved by calling the ability ‘Healing Light’ :/. This does mean that once I decide one way or the other there will be a running edit if I decide on Healing Light, as I’ll be going back and editing Miraculous Ladybug into Healing Light in older fics~~ Annnnd I held a vote in Chp 16 of Mnemosyne. The 'reset button' ability is now officially known as Miraculous RESTORATION in my series_ )  

  * Chat does have an equivalent to ‘De-Evilize’, however it is now where NEAR as useful/is borderline useless against AKUMAS which is why Plagg and Tikki have made no mention of it to their Chosen. This ability will, however, show up later in my series. It is called ‘Vanquish’  

  * I don’t care how well the show uses it, the 5 ‘Pearls/Power-ups’ will NOT be in my series. It’s just far too much. I don’t care if Chat has an equivalent to them that we weren’t shown, if he does HE DOESN’T GET THE SUEDOM POWER-UP EITHER. They will not be in my series and it’s a good 99% chance that any other additional abilities/powers will not be showing up either.  

  * Ladybug’s yoyo and Chat’s baton have pretty much shown all they can do thus far. I’m toying around with Ladybug eventually getting ‘wings’ with her yoyo, but that’s mostly because the yoyo actually doesn’t do quite as much as the baton and I like the idea of Ladybug flying. The wings would basically be Ladybug’s equivalent of Chat splitting his baton. I’ve also realized that if Chat splits his baton and then uses the extension on both he can totally pull some Attack on Titan ‘Vertical Maneuvering Equipment’ moves just like Ladybug can pull off some of the more wicked Spiderman moves  

  * The Kwamis, and their ability to ‘power’ someone, actually predates the Miraculous stones for Plagg and Tikki at the very least. The Miraculous Stones simply made it easier, and safer, for the humans involved… It is also the Stones that created the ‘loyalty’ to the holders for the Kwamis. Destroying a Miraculous will NOT kill or harm the Kwamis, although it will ‘release’ them. The Miraculi, being made by human hands, are slightly imperfect can only channel so much power… which is WHY there’s a ‘timer’ and ‘one use’ limit.  

  * The Lead Duo only have ~~TWO~~ THREE special abilities ( _Despite it being a central plot point in Madame Mort and a minor plot point in Mnemosyne I somehow forgot about their LUCK abilities when writing this. I am a dumb_ ). Creation/Destruction and Purify/Vanquish are their 'active' powers, which can only be accessed while transformed. Good Luck/Bad Luck are their 'passive' powers. They have little to no control over said abilties, instead they're 'on' pretty much all the time civilian or hero. What’s interesting is Ladybug uses her YOYO for both 'active' abilties… Chat uses his MIRACULOUS for both.  
I’m working on expanded ‘powers/abilities’ entries for the Series Bible, BUT between work and RL I don’t have much fandom time right now, and figured it was best to put what little time I had into the FIC.
    * I’m uncertain if the I’ll have the other Miraculous users have ‘special’ abilities. I’m currently leaning towards ‘no’, or at least they only have ONE or TWO, not three…  
If it’s ‘No’ that WOULD mean that the others don’t have the ‘timer’ to balance the lack of special ability however. If it’s ‘yes, but only one’, then they’d have a timer as well.  
BUT this one is currently up for debate. I want to see what the canon is on the other Miraculous, their abilities and weapons and such. 
    * All of their weapons have the ability to act as 
      * Communicators, 
      * cameras, 
      * telescopes/microscopes, 
      * can pull up information/schematics and the like 
      * can function as a tracker tied to another miraculous weapon or a 'tracking bug' that is tied to the weapon itself, and 
      * as a map. 
    * They also tend to have the ability to function as a shield, have SOME form of 'infinite extension' (Ladybug's yoyo string counts as extension) and can split into two weapons, and some limited other abilities ( _I’m 99.999% certain that Papillion’s weapon is his cane as we see it in the book, and Paon’s looks to be a fan, and Volpina’s is PROBABLY her flute as we see said Flute in the Miraculous book_ ) Yes, this does mean Ladybug can split her yoyo in two like Chat can with his staff. She just hasn't REALIZED it yet



Unrelated… has anyone asked on Twitter what the other Kwamis eat to recharge? I don’t THINK that’d be a spoiler, so it would hopefully be answered? ( _I’m an old woman, okay, and don’t have twitter because I can’t figure out how to… anything… with it. I’m lucky I can figure out Tumblr and the like :/_ )

My current headcanons for the Kwami's Offerings are:

  * [Tikki](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Tikki): [Cookies](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Tikki#Abilities)(any baked goods will do...) Humans started baking upwards of 10,000 years ago, so Tikki has been having baked goods for a VERY long time. However, prior to that, she was given offerings from gathered food (grains, fruit, etc) 
  * [Plagg](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Plagg): [Cheese](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Plagg#Abilities)(any dairy will do) Humans started making use of dairy products upwards of 7,500 years ago. Most of those cultures who do not drink milk still have some form of cheese, yogurt or the like. So Plagg has not been consuming his current 'offering' as long as Tikki has (hence his comment on 'refined taste'). Prior to dairy products, Plagg was given offerings of the hunt (meat). 
    * [Melitta](http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=melissa): [Candied Chocolate 'Buttons'](http://www.nydailynews.com/news/world/french-bees-making-colored-honey-article-1.1175991) (M&Ms) Prior to sweetened chocolate, Melitta used to be given honey and/or sugar. 
    * [Nooroo](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Nooroo): [Energy Drinks](http://cdn.inquisitr.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Red-Bull-settlement-false-advertising.jpg)(Red Bull) Prior to energy/caffeinated drinks, Nooroo used to be given offerings of sweetened 'strong' drinks (mead, fortified wines, etc) 
    * [Trixx](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Trixx): [Grapes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fox_and_the_Grapes) (What? Aesop's fables are among the oldest 'fox' tales and the 'Grapes' fable is one of the best known) 
    * [Duusu](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Duusu): [Pomegranate Arils](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hera) (Also possibly any fruits) 
    * [Wyazz](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Wayzz): [Chocolate Bhutlah](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gamera)(Intensely hot chili peppers) 




	6. Original Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Images and basic information for pretty much every original character introduced in the series... (Some, like random rescuees, will not be showing up)

#  **Episode 1: Madame Mort**

  * **Doctor Elizabeth Martin**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 1': Madame Mort
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** : 
      * **Mention** : 'Episode 3': Sans Sheriff. Chat states that he has been in contact with Dr. Martin, primarily about the Miraculous Restoration but with an implication that more was discussed.
    * **Akumatization?** : Madame Mort. 
      * **Abilities** : Can drain people's "life energy" via contact with the glove on her left hand. Draining people "charges" her, allowing her to move faster, be stronger and even fly (slowly) if she has drained enough people. She drains her "charge" very quickly and must either drain someone with "enhanced" energy like a Miraculous Wielder, or drain several "normal" people.
      * **Talisman** **:**
    * **Profession** : Highly skilled doctor at Parisian hospital, works surgery for the most part.
    * **Age** : 54
    * **Appearance** : 
      *       *   
I am a patreon of the AMAZING [Dire](https://portentous-offerings.tumblr.com/) on [Dire's Patreon Page](https://www.patreon.com/Dire_Hard/), and part of said patreon perks is a monthly request for a character drawing... So for January, I asked if Dire could draw Madame Mort for me.
    * **Notes** : A skilled doctor and very kind hearted woman. She's lost a series of patients recently, and while attempting to console her, one of her fellow doctors blamed it on "bad luck". A 'steampunk plague doctor' in black and purple. Right hand bare, left hand gloved. The mask is purple, her hat and the head covering are black... the dress/robe/smock is a mix of purple and black.
  * **M. Dubois**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 1': Madame Mort
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None.
    * **Profession** : Unknown
    * **Age** : Probably 40ish
    * **Appearance** : Unknown
    * **Notes** : Average dude who moved to save a kid (Mari) from "accidently" running into danger
  * **Real Name Unknown**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 1': Madame Mort
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** : _
    * **Akumatization?** : None
    * **Profession** : Unknown
    * **Age** : 20ish
    * **Appearance** :
      *     * **Notes** : One of the two young women out for a romantic stroll when they suddenly had Akumas attacking, then Akumas being thrown into trees, before they following Ladybug’s advice and BOLTING to safety
  * **Real Name Unknown**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 1': Madame Mort
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** : _
    * **Akumatization?** : None
    * **Profession** : Unknown
    * **Age** : 20ish
    * **Appearance** : Unknown
      *     * **Notes** : The second of the two young women out for a romantic stroll when they suddenly had Akumas attacking, then Akumas being thrown into trees, before they following Ladybug’s advice and BOLTING to safety



* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

#  **Episode 2: Mnemosyne**

  * **Real Name Unknown**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 2': Mnemosyne
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** : 
      * **Mention** : 'Episode 3': Sans Sheriff. Chat and Ladybug talk about the woman who became Mnemosyne, although they do not give her real name.
    * **Akumatization?** : Mnemosyne 
      * **Abilities** : Can "telekinetically" throw non-living objects via gesturing with her chalice. Can "float" through the air as if it were water. The beam from her oil lamp creates a SUPER bright light, creates a surge of electrical energy in living/nonliving items it hits, and erases a year of memories in living beings.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Formerly Business/Office Job. Retired due to Alzheimer's/Dementia
    * **Age** : 60+
    * **Appearance** : 
      *       *   
Hair and dress flow like Eris' or the Ghost of Chistmas Past  

    * **Notes** : An elderly lady suffering from fairly advanced Alzheimer's. The reason she carries around a small oil lamp and was able to give her caretakers the slip is because both are things that MY grandmother ( _now deceased_ ) did as Alzheimer's slowly stole her away from us. Appears as a young woman in a green, greek, robe with auburn hair, her robe and hair flowing behind and around her 'like ink in water'. Her oil lamp and chalice are bronze.
  * **Real Name Unknown**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 2': Mnemosyne
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** : _
    * **Akumatization?** : None
    * **Profession** : Customer Service
    * **Age** : 20ish
    * **Appearance** :
      *     * **Notes** : The young woman who was hiding behind the counter of the Cheese Shop where she worked when Chat ducked behind it to hide from Reporters and then helped him out.



* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

#  **Episode 3: Sans Sheriff**

  * ****Maxime 'Sailormouth' Pierpont  

    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 3': Sans Sheriff
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
    * **Profession** : Uber driver/Repentant bank robber. After getting out of prison, she will start working for the new [VTC Cab company](http://www.theverge.com/2015/12/3/9841562/french-uber-drivers-launch-app-vtc-cab) ( _created by former Uber drivers who were angry about the pay cuts Uber was doing and other matters_ )
    * **Age** : 24
    * **Appearance** : 
      * A commission by the ever amazing [Dire](https://www.patreon.com/Dire_Hard/)
      * **  
Hair, makeup, jacket & earplugs( _no cheek piercing or tattoos however_ ) **
    * **Notes** : Originally more of a non-entity, Maxime took the opening scene of Sans Sheriff and RAN WITH IT, quickly becoming my favorite original character. Young, hot headed, curses like nobody's business, but with a heart of gold. One of the few people to actually consciously REALIZE that the Miraculous duo are KIDS and considers them to be innocent ducklings/bitty beans; due to the fact that she is one of the 1 in a million who is naturally immune to Mind/emotion Magic (Physical magic still impacts her). She is Philippe's younger sister.  
Edit (12/12/16): The character Maxime was originally called Max. She was INTENDED to be a simple one-off/one-shot character, however she ended up being something of a fan favorite, and I loved writing her and intend to haver her come back... but this created a problem. When she was a one shot, her sharing a name with an established canon character was no issue... but now that she will be showing up/reoccuring at some point in the future, readers will have the issue of seeing the name 'Max' and wondering 'Which Max'. So I decided to switch from her nickname (Max) to her full name (Maxime) to hopefully cut it off at the pass. ^_^
  * **Simone**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 3': Sans Sheriff
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
    * **Profession** : Unemployed/Attempted bank robber/planned on being a mass murderer
    * **Age** : 22
    * **Appearance** : 
      *     * **Notes** : Simone is crazy and NASTY and CRUEL. If Chat hadn't arrived at the robbery, she would have killed everyone in the bank ( _including Maxime AND the 3 guys!)_ and REVELED in it as she drove off with the money. 
  * **Philippe Pierpont**  

    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 3': Sans Sheriff
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
    * **Profession** : Veterinarian/Attempted bank robber
    * **Age** : 28
    * **Appearance** : 
      *     * **Notes** : The least aggressive and most level-headed of the 5 bank robbers, and the one who was in charge of the planned robbery before Simone was brought in by Sam and... basically terrified everyone into following her. Had no intent to harm anyone... indeed he only fires at the ceiling and never opens fire at Chat Noir. Had he seen Steven threatening Maxime, he would have moved to save her, just as Maxime was hoping. He is the one that insisted Maxime be the 'driver' in an attempt to keep her as far away from Simone and danger as he could. He is Maxime's older brother. He fully intends to plea bargain with the police, giving them all the information on the robbery/robbers not for his own freedom or a lesser sentence, but to try and get Maxime out of prison with little to no legal consequences. He is fully intending to lie and say that Maxime had no idea that there was even a robbery planned... she was just coming along to 'drive them around Paris' and found out about the robbery right as they parked.
  * **Sam**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 3': Sans Sheriff
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
    * **Profession** : Uber driver/attempted back robber
    * **Age** : 22
    * **Appearance** : 
      *     * **Notes** : Simone's boyfriend and a bit of an idiot and coward. Steven's kid brother, formerly friends with Maxime
  * **Steven**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 3': Sans Sheriff
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
    * **Profession** : Uber driver/attempted bank robber
    * **Age** : 32
    * **Appearance** : 
      *     * **Notes** : Sam's big brother, very aggressive man when panicked
  * **Real Name Unknown**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 3': Sans Sheriff
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
    * **Profession** : Teller
    * **Age** : 30ish
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** : The scene with the Teller and Remy come from **"44 Minutes, the North Hollywood Shootout"** and as a result he looks like the first teller, and Remy looks like the second, older, teller.
  * **Remy**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 3': Sans Sheriff
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
    * **Profession** : Teller
    * **Age** : 40ish
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** : The scene with the Teller and Remy come from **"44 Minutes, the North Hollywood Shootout"** and as a result he looks like the second, older, teller.
  * **Mr. Alain Kaniel**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 3': Sans Sheriff
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
    * **Profession** : Music teacher
    * **Age** : 44
    * **Appearance** : 
      *     * **Notes** : Okay so we've never seen the music teacher at the school, yet we know from dialogue in the show ( _AND by the fact that schools in France TEACH art and music_ ) that there has to be one. His surname comes from Noam Kaniel, a composer for the show, his given name comes from Alain Garcia, a composer and lyric writer.
  * **Mrs. Angie Cisinski**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 3': Sans Sheriff
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
    * **Profession** : Art teacher
    * **Age** : 41
    * **Appearance** : 
      *     * **Notes** : Okay so we've never seen the art teacher at the school, yet we know from dialogue in the show ( _AND by the fact that schools in France TEACH art and music_ ) that there has to be one. Her surname comes from Melody Cisinski, a storyboard artist and one of the creators of the show, her given name comes from Angie Nasca an artist for the show and character designer for the webisodes.
  * **Miss Caline Bustier**
    * **Introduced** : Canon Episode 1: Origins 1: Ladybug & Chat Noir
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** : 
      * **...In basically every canon episode.**
    * **Akumatization?** : Sans Sheriff 
      * **Abilities** : Able to 'throw' words from her tablet as Lady Wifi 'threw' video symbols from her phone to influence people's emotions/minds. Her 'attack' words are visible as translucent font that moves through the air to strike the intended target. She can force people to tell the Truth, she can cause people to feel pain, confusion, etc. Due either to her own ( _relatively_ ) calm sate at the time of Akumitization or the way that the Akuma had been charged prior and was lying in wait, Sans Sheriff was operating at almost ‘normal’ emotional and logical levels rather than the more ‘dream logic’ state of most Akumas.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : French Literature Teacher, Foreign Language ( _English_ ) Teacher
    * **Age** : 36
    * **Appearance** : 
      *       *       * **Notes** : While Ms. Bustier is a canon character, her Akumatization of 'Sans Sheriff' is an original character and thus she appears in the 'original character' list. Her Akumatization form looks like Lucille from 'A Monster in Paris' ( _wearing Francœur’s mask, and his teal sash/scarf draped over her arms and behind her back_ ) simply because the idea of tipping my hat at how Caline looks like Lucille was too good to pass. The teal sash is worn drapped behind her back and hung over her lower arms.



* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

#  **Episode 4: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy**

  * **Tobias Garcia**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : N/A.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Retired DJ/Musician
    * **Age** : 68
    * **Appearance** :
      *     * **Notes** : ...Yes, his face model is Morgan Freman. Have you heard that man's VOICE!? Hell to the yes I'm giving my professional singer/DJ character that voice... also, the man is handsome.  
Tobias' daughter, son-in-law, one grandson and on drandaughter were killed in a fire, however a few months prior to Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy it was found that one of Tobias' grandson's survived the fire and the two have been reunited, Tobias doing his best to raise his grandson.
  * **Real Name Unknown**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : N/A.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Student, plans to be a professional singer
    * **Age** : 15
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** : Tobias Garcia's grandson. Apperance and name currently unknown. It is known that he is friends with Nino and a member of the Music Option course.
  * **Jane Wren**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : Tinker
      * **Abilities** : Able to fly, with decent speed although she cannot maneuver/turn quickly. She can turn any metal she strikes with her peen hammer into anything she wants, from cannons to searchlights. Above average strength.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Metalsmith. Working with both a traditional forge and materials/items crafted by other locations to create a concise whole
    * **Age** : 30
    * **Appearance** :
      *       * Tinker as drawn by the ever amazing [Dire](https://www.patreon.com/Dire_Hard/)
    * **Notes** : Tinker’s skills and profession are based of a friend of mine, Jenny; the wife of the boss of one of my part time job _(I work part-time at a carpentry/woodworking location. We also flip/repair and restore houses. My MAIN job/income source is editing papers, esp tech/science papers …I have an odd skill set_ ). Like Jenny, Jane Wren is a true metalsmith. She has a forge and all the tools to forge/build a wide range of items- from fantasy/sci-fi weapons to fully functioning doorhandles ( _there are a LOT of parts in doorhandles_ ).  
I headcanon that Marinette bought the inner workings ( _the spring-weight, the spring-TRAP, the lock and the rotating ‘wrist trap’_ ) from Jane Wren. I’m sorry but there is NO. WAY. Marinette was able to make that herself. It takes years of practice and study and work to be able to make something like that. Jenny has been metal smithing for two decades and when I showed her diary box, she said it was a high level smithing job due to how small the springs and everything would have to be.  
Not when said professional, who makes items similar, states that it is something SHE, nor anyone else she knew, could not have made starting out, only with at least 18 years of dedicated work/practice backing her up. Hence, Marinette ordered the parts of the ‘spring-trap-lock’ from Jane Wren for a wooden diary box Marinette already had. IRL, Jenny often creates kits and sends them to people who feel they can assemble the item properly, so Jane sending the parts and Marinette ASSEMBLING it is believable for me.
  * **Marianne**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : N/A.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Metalsmith
    * **Age** : 68
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** : Not much is known about Marianne beyond the fact that she bought Jane's shop out from under her in a very underhanded, perhaps even illegial, manner.
  * **Wayne Homobonus**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : Tailor
    *       * **Abilities** : Able to control thread, pins and needles. Able to cause cloth to 'unravel' in order to aqquire to gather more thread.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Tailor. Works alongside his wife (Alexandria Homobonus, a Seamstress) in a Tailor/Seamstress shop that they co-own with three employees.
    * **Age** : 66
    * **Appearance** :
    *       *       * Tailor as drawn by the ever amazing [Dire](https://www.patreon.com/Dire_Hard/)
    * **Notes** : Tailor's surname hails from the fact this was the actual surname of the Tailor and Seamstress whom my Mom learned from when she was 12-21, thus it was carried over to this series for the couple that Marinette is learning more of her intended craft. His given name is a pun, as Wayne is the given name of Wayne Allwine, with voice actor for Mickey Mouse and Tailor's akumatized form is a tribute to Mickey in 'Brave Little Tailor'.
  * **Russi Homobonus**  

    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : N/A.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Seamstress
    * **Age** : 63
    * **Appearance** :
    *       *     * **Notes** : Like her husband Wayne, Russi owes her name to the 'Mickey Mouse' pun, in this case she shares her given name with Russi Taylor, the voice of Mini Mouse and real-life wife of Wayne Allwine. Most of her personality, and her long white braid hail from Mrs. Homobonus, who my mom spent so much time with/learned so much from that the real Mrs. Homobonus became my Mom's unofficial Godmother, and it wasn't until years after her death that I found out that she was not, in fact, my biological great-grandmother - nor was 'great-grand Wayne' my biological great=grandfather - as I had always thought.
  * **Fabienne Vallée**  

    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : Soldier
      * **Abilities** : Able to control people's minds via her voice. Those controlled are compelled to follow Soldier's orders (or any orders given) and upon finishing one order will stall out/wait indefinitly until they recieve another order. Soldier also has enhanced speed, durability and strength on par with Ladybug and Chat Noir, supplimented by her decade+ of military training.
      * **Talisman**
    * **Profession** : Commandant in the French Army
    * **Age** : 52
    * **Appearance** :
    *       *       * Soldier as drawn by the ever amazing [Dire](https://www.patreon.com/Dire_Hard/)
    * **Notes** : Like the character that inspired her (Javert), Fabienne is a compound of two sentiments, simple and good in themselves, but she makes them almost evil by her exaggeration of them: respect for authority and hatred of rebellion. She is absolute, a fanatic in her own way. This fanatical absolutism allows her to divine a straight path through all that is most tortuous in the world. She is no villain, but instead tragic in her misguided and self-destructive pursuit of justice... she honorable and honest in all things, even when it may be her downfall.
  * **Thom**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : N/A.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Seamster
    * **Age** : 36
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** : One of Wayne and Russi's 3 apprentices
  * **Lisette**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : N/A.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Tailor
    * **Age** : 34
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** :One of Wayne and Russi's 3 apprentices
  * **Eppie**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : N/A.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Tailor
    * **Age** : 32
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** :One of Wayne and Russi's 3 apprentices
  * **Peklenc (Pekell)**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : N/A.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : God, former Kwami
    * **Age** : N/A
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** : A former kwami who's Miraculous was destroyed 1,000 years ago, freeing him from the 'binding' of the 'magic contract' that the ancient Chinese Sorcerers crafted when they bound him to his Miraculous.
  * **Real Name Unknown**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : N/A.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** :haliae
    * **Age** : N/A
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** : A spirit, specifically a sea nymph
  * **Real Name Unknown**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : N/A.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Jinn
    * **Age** : N/A
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** : A spirit, specifically the famous 'smokeless fire' spirits of Arabian myth
  * **Morrigu**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : N/A.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Kwami
    * **Age** : N/A
    * **Appearance** :
    *       *     * **Notes** : I use non-canon/anticanon designs for the Kwamis... they have more traditional chibi propotions, chibi hands instead of flippers, Tikki loses her bustle and gains a ladybug elytra and wings, Plagg loses his alien anntennae and gains 4 whiskers instead of 2 as well as a green tint to his 'fur' and mouth. You can see more [here.](http://pre15.deviantart.net/4646/th/pre/f/2017/193/9/e/alt_canon_kwami_designs_by_jedi_sheng-dbg3kw9.png)
  * **Real Name Unknown**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : Unknown.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Black Cat Miraculous Chosen (1,000 years ago)
    * **Age** : Unknown
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** :
  * **Father Kelly McKenna**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : Unknown.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Catholic Priest
    * **Age** : 38
    * **Appearance** :
    *       *     * **Notes** : A kind hearted and dedicated North Irish-born priest, and former military pilot in the RAF prior to becoming a man of the cloth and moving to France. in November he saw Chat Noir get caught out by a severe thunderstorm and invited the superhero into Notre Dame to dry off and warm up. Chat began to swing by and hang out in the cathedral when he was caught by bad weather while out on patrol. He is one of the few people in the city to have realized that chat Noir and Ladybug are teenagers and, as he knows that he can not force them to stop their duties, he is determined to provide them with a safe haven and whatever console he may offer.  
Father Kelly is based off the priest who worked the circuit in the area where I grew up, who - like this fictional Father Kelly - was a good and kind hearted man who provided a safe haven from the gang violence and harsh life of the area, fought to protect and aid whoever he could and was an amazingly forward man in all matters.  
His surname actually WAS McKenna, and he was a former military pilot (RAF) and born in North Ireland... which made the character of Father McKenna in 'Angels and Demons' something of an injoke amoung all of us who knew Father Kelly. ...He took the ribbing in good humor though.
  * **Real Name Unknown**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : Unknown.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Unknown
    * **Age** : 30s
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** : One of Nathanael's foster parents.
  * **Real Name Unknown**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : Unknown.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Unknown
    * **Age** : 30s
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** : One of Nathanael's foster parents.
  * **Édith**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : Unknown.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Server/Cook at Agreste Mansion
    * **Age** : 40s
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** :
  * **Claude Jan Chaplin**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : Unknown.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Student
    * **Age** : 15
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** : Son of Charles 'Digit' Chaplin, better known as the Gorilla, Claude inheritated a malformed Recurrent laryngeal nerve, which is the nerve that controls the larynx, rendering Claude fully mute like his father. Claude is deaf in his right ear due to being too close to an explosion when he was 3, the same explostion that killed his mother. He has been raised by his father, and actually lives at the Agreste Mansion... Claude being allowed to live in the fortress taht is the Mansion was one of the 'perks' that had the Gorilla accepting the postion of bodyguard. Despite living at the mansion, Claude was not allowed to interact with or befriend, just as no else - save Chloe - was.  
Claude is based off my godsone, John... predominatly because I used John's father, my cousin in law, Charles to round out/deepen the character of the Gorilla.
  * **Real Name Unknown**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 4': Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : Unknown.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : Unknown
    * **Age** : N/A
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** :



* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

#  **Episode 5: Shadowhawk**

  * **Real Name Unknown**
    * **Introduced** : 'Episode 5': Shadowhawk
    * **Mentioned/Cameoed** :
    * **Akumatization?** : None
      * **Abilities** : N/A.
      * **Talisman** : 
    * **Profession** : N/A
    * **Age** : 68
    * **Appearance** :
    * **Notes** :




	7. Those who cause Akumatizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that I need to do some editing on.  
> For starters I did not make it as clear as I would have liked what the differance between direct and indirect cause was...  
> For another, Discussing the points has had me changing my mind on one or two of the akumatizations for both Chloe and Marinette  
> AND most importantly  
> I HATE how the table looks. It's narrow, bulky, and confusing.
> 
> So once I get some time, I'll be doing an edit to this chapter.

So I was doing research/watching the show to fact check because I had a line of dialogue and... well, the results surprised me.

Chloé is DIRECTLY responsible for 8 Akumas (and indirectly responsible for 3), giving her a total of 11 Akumas.  
Marinette is DIRECTLY responsible for 3 Akumas (and indirectly responsible for 6), giving her a total of 9 Akumas (also making her second in ‘ranking’ behind Chloé)  
Alec Cataldi is DIRECTLY responsible for 2 Akumas (and indirectly responsible for 1), giving him a total of 3 Akumas (also making him third in ‘ranking’ after Marinette)  
Adrien is DIRECTLY responsible for 1 Akuma (and indirectly responsible for 2), giving him a total of 3 Akumas (Also making him fourth in ‘ranking’ after Alec) 

Everyone else is 2 or less, so far as we know. 

Table showing my 'work' below  
Edit: Katz pointed out that Chloé should be Direct as she rips up Rose's letter, and Katz was right. but it's kinda hard to change the table as it's an image file so... I changed the numbers ABOVE /|\ and am putting a note HERE stating that Princess Fragrance is a DIRECT in Chloé's column rather than the indirect the table image shows.  
====================================  
  
Yeeeeeeeeeah trying to code this table into HTML, esp with how table borders do NOT show up on AO3 was a recipe for disaster, so this time it's just images of the table and I done posted them here.  
  
==================================== 

  
  



End file.
